


This Side of Paradise

by tealuvhonor



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, Nathan just woke up in a cold sweat, post-lost legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealuvhonor/pseuds/tealuvhonor
Summary: All it took was a little liquid courage to express what they’ve felt for a long time.





	This Side of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* oh my god they were partners

If anything, Meenu was stubborn. 

The young girl bounced on her bed, the sparse mattress squeaking, 

"I'm not tired." 

"I know that, kid, but I don't think your parents would much appreciate me letting you be up at all hours of the night," Chloe said through a smile.

The two of them were sat opposite from each other, the self proclaimed thief with her legs crossed, still in her orange v-neck and cargos. The only difference was that she allowed her hair to slip free and cascade down her shoulders in a curtain of jet black. She'd grown awfully fond of the young girl, saw herself in her. All that eagerness, that unwavering confidence. The loneliness...

She thought knew how the world worked. 

Never let lose that spark, Chloe thought to herself. 

"You aren't my parents, though," Meenu replied with a pout. 

"I know that. I see myself as more of a cool big sister type, anyway- but that doesn't matter. It's nearly midnight." Chloe was attempting to seem stern, it she was never a 

"If I go to bed," the child continued, a mischievous glint in her hazel eyes, "will you and Nadine stay for another day?" 

"Always the businesswoman," Chloe chuckled, "I'll accept your terms, but only one more. Now sleep." 

Chloe stood as the bed creaked in protest, waiting until she was out of earshot to sigh heavily, her chest rising with exhaustion. Any real break from chaos was precious, as much as she adored her profession. 

"She's fond of you," a thickly accented voice murmured from the couch in the corner of the room, though it looked more like a stack of brightly colored cushions. Nadine was cross-legged, an endearing sight, if she was being honest. Chloe was also surprised to notice that she was loosely nursing a bottle of alcohol labeled with a language that Nadine surely couldn’t read. 

“Haven’t the faintest idea why,” Chloe remarked as she plopped herself down beside her partner, “I’m quite a questionable role model- stylish one, though.” 

“It’s because you don’t coddle her. You tell her the truth, and she admires you for it.” Something in the merc’s voice struck a chord in her chest, a softness Chloe didn’t wasn’t prepared for. She brought her knees to her chest 

“I like tipsy Nadine,” Chloe decided out loud, and earned a chuckle from the other woman. 

“She only comes out on special occasions.” Another smile, and damn if it wasn’t cute. 

“I’ll savor it while I can, then. Gimme that.” 

_________________________________

Nadine Ross never expected to find herself in the company of a close friend. 

"You know my last partner didn't pull through,” the merc turned treasure hunter grunted softly at the memory of her taxing exploits from the year before. The two of them were swapping work stories, Chloe’s far wilder than hers. They both lived dangerously, but with varying degrees of risk taking. 

"So I hear. Don't cross Ross, lest you want to end up at the bottom of the Atlantic," Chloe slurred, offering a crooked smile. Excess liquor gathered at her bottom lip, shining softly in the dimmed light. Nadine found herself fixated. "Rafe Adler though, huh? I've heard salacious rumors about him." 

"Mmm, probably true as well," she murmured, taking another swig. Her mouth looked so soft. How did she never notice? 

"Ah, those dark, cold nights abroad together must've been lonely. Tell me, did he find your buried treasure?" 

Nadine audibly choked on the liquid, immediately prompting a laugh to bubble up from the other woman as her throat stung. 

"Shall I take that as a no?" 

The soldier cleared her throat, subsequently placing the bottle on the floor in front of them. Chloe stretched forward across Nadine's lap just to retrieve it, the neckline on her t-shirt dragging lower on her chest, making it no easier for Nadine to regain her breath. 

"I've told you that I-" 

"Don't mix business with pleasure, blah blah blah, even for a billionaire playboy you no doubt spent loads of time alone with." 

"His father was the billionaire, and no. I'd sooner puncture his vitals. Nearly did, once." 

"Ooh. Kinky." 

"Stop. Besides, he didn't...how do you say it, swing my way?" 

Chloe lowered the bottle to her knee and gasped, to which Nadine actually started smirking. 

"Really now? How did you know that-" 

"You two partying without me? I'm hurt." They both looked peered over their shoulders to see Sam enter, nursing an unlit cigarette between his thumb and forefinger, one brow raised at the two women's close proximity on the couch. Nadine bit her lip, turning so that only Chloe could see her flick her head toward Sam's direction slightly, a gesture that nearly escaped Chloe's notice. 

'No way,' Frazer mouthed silently, glancing at Sam, who was looking increasingly puzzled by the second. 

"Why so quiet? You talkin' about me?," he said jokingly, leaning against the doorframe. 

"No," the two women said hastily at the exact same time. 

"Okaaaaaay...I guess I'll just leave you to your girl talk, then," Sam answered, brow raised in suspicion. When he turned to leave and his footsteps were no longer audible, Chloe immediately spun to face Nadine once again. 

"That's fucked up," she breathed. 

"I know, right?," Nadine found herself giggling, much to Chloe's shock and amusement. Soon, they were both laughing hysterically, and Chloe buried her head in Nadine's shoulder to muffle it. The treasure hunter passed the now half-empty bottle, both of their hands meeting in an accidental brush of fingertips. They looked at each other. Nadine was utterly overwhelmed with the feel of it, of Chloe's breath on her neck and the lingering touch of her fingers over cool glass. The other woman raised her head as their eyes locked. 

Frazer. She was unlike anyone else, bronze skin soaked in the glow of lantern lights, staring up at Nadine like she was the most fascinating thing she'd ever seen. The proximity was dizzying, but her gaze was focused as ever. It reminded Nadine of the tension she felt in her shoulders before pulling the trigger on a handgun, both exhilaration and barely a hint of hesitation. Chloe's dark eyelashes fluttered, and it was quiet until Nadine said something so induced by inebriation that she surprised even herself. 

"I didn't really swing his way, either." 

Had they not been so achingly close, the other wouldn't have heard it. 

"Oh," Chloe whispered, and Nadine swore she could feel her heartbeat thrumming. If one of them leaned forward, their foreheads would surely touch in the gentlest brush of contact exiting the realm of friendly affection. Chloe’s fingers were skimming her forearm now, sending a shiver up the dark skinned woman’s spine. “I don’t suppose you swing my way, then, love?” 

“You could find out.” 

There was no composure left when the taut string of tension broke and Chloe grabbed her by the jaw, smashing their lips together unceremoniously. The second kiss was softer, more deliberate, as Nadine began to relax and melt into it.

She sighed, parting her lips and wondering how Chloe help hers so soft and plush. Frazer near-growled and bit down on her lower lip, acting boldly, as usual, and swinging her left leg over Nadine’s hips. Feeling enabled, Nadine grabbed Chloe by the waist almost hard enough to bruise and broke the kiss to nudge at the sensitive spot behind her ear. 

Chloe sighed and brought her hips down involuntarily as Nadine trailed her mouth down her partner’s neck. 

There was no higher state of bliss. 

“Does anybody have a light? Oh shit, sorry,” a voice beyond the door made them jump. Sam’s expression looked caught off guard, but not exactly shocked. He was gonna as quickly as he arrived, leaving the two women in silence. 

Chloe was the first to start laughing, probably because of the booze, and it was so contagious that Nadine was stifling her hilarity against Chloe’s chest. 

“Breakfast tomorrow is gonna be so weird,” the veteran treasure hunter breathed. 

“You’re lucky I’m so into you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m nadinerosses on tumblr


End file.
